how to capture tailed beasts
by jackalope33
Summary: Nagato sets out to capture tailed beasts (in this story the tailed beasts arent sealed) and possible spoliers with tailed beast names and some places. my 1st COMPLETED story!
1. Chapter 1

How to capture a tailed beast- one tailed

Chapter 1

 **"Tailed beast talking"**

"Person talking"

 _"Person thinking"_

xxxxx

The one-tailed tanuki Shukaku. A demon feared in the hidden sand village... was bored.

He had already terrorized the sand village a hundred times and found no more amusement in it. But what he didn't know was that he would encounter someone who would solve that problem.

xxxxx

Nagato Uzumaki and sole bearer of the rinnegan was wandering down a path towards the hidden sand village. He was thinking to himself on how to capture a tailed beast.

"A _tailed beast is a beast that can think right? After all the legendary sage wouldn't create mindless beasts that would stop the world from achieving the peace he dreamed of"_ thought Nagato.

With this in mind he decided to head to the sand village first, after all if the slight chance he was wrong, why not make sure that he has a higher chance of surviving a beast that is the weakest of them all.

xxxxx

When he arrived at the sand village, the first thing he saw was a giant tanuki sitting on a sand dune, tail swishing about and destroying the unlucky houses below it. But the most surprising thing was that it seemed bored! Nagato decided that luck was on his side today and went to meet the giant sand creature.

xxxxx

Arriving there he finally realized how big it was. As he stood there wondering if that was a good idea, the tanuki finally noticed him.

 **"** **Human what do you want"** asked Shukaku bored and half asleep.

Nagato briefly wondered if he should be correcting it because he was sure genies said "you may have 3 wishes" but then decided that it would probably squash him for that. So instead he said, "You looked bored and I was wondering if I could help you?"

Surprised but still bored and grumpy the sand beast said, **" well unless you can do something to amuse me there is nothing you can do."**

Nagato thought this over and decided that Shukaku just needed a change of scenery. So he decided that a beach would do.

"What if I took you to a new place with lots of fun?" he asked "Then you wouldnt be bored"

Shukaku thought it over and decided it couldn't hurt.

 **"** **Very well what do you have in mind?"** he asked

The rinnegan bearer briefly allowed a smirk to cross his face but hid it quickly.

"I was thinking a beach" he answered.

Shukaku got up and stretched

 **"** **Very well lead me to this beach"**

So Nagato took him to the place where the tailed beasts would eventually all be living.

And with that Nagato "captured" his first tailed beast.

Xxxxx

A/N

What do you think? I got plans for all the tailed beasts 1-9 so there should be 9 chapters in total. Any grammar/ punctuation problems please tell me. My grammar and punctuation suck. That's why I need a beta, any offers? ;)

Review and tell me how I did

P.S for the record in don't own Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How to capture a tailed beast- two tails

 **"** **tailed beast talking"**

"normal talking"

 _"_ _normal thinking"_

xxxxx

After taking the one- tails to a beach near the water country Nagato felt pretty good about himself. _"If all tailed beasts are this easy then I will have no trouble at all!"_ He thought with glee.

Currently he is on his way to hidden cloud where the two-tailed cat and eight tailed giant ox is said to live. However he didn't think he was strong enough to take on both at the same time so the rinnegan bearer decided to just capture the cat first.

xxxxx

When arriving at the base of the mountain that gave the hidden cloud its name, Nagato could see a giant roaring inferno of blue and black flames. As Nagato wondered on this the inferno seemed to move on its own and formed a giant cat with two tails. This was when he realized that he was looking at the two tailed cat.

It just seemed to lay there sleeping, so hoping he wasn't going to be turned into deep fried ninja Nagato approached the flaming cat. When he reached it he felt that this heat was worse than that of the desert where he found Shukaku! As he was trying not to dehydrate before he could even try talking, the two tails stretched and yawned- almost swallowing him whole. Seeing that he almost swallowed an innocent bystander, the giant cat instantly leapt up and apologized faster than what one would think possible from a giant flaming cat.

 **"** **Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!"**

Nagato was still shocked from almost being eaten alive that he almost didn't hear him apologizing.

"Its fine you didn't know anyways" he brushed the apology off.

 **"** **Is there anything I can do to help you?"** asked the tailed beast set on apologizing.

"Nope I was actually coming to help you" came the reply

 **"** **With what?"** asked the two tails, curious.

"Boredom?" it came out more of a question than an answer

 **"** **Sure setting things on fire is boring after 100 years"** said the two tails, stretching.

"What do you want?" asked Nagato since even he didn't know

 **"** **FISH"** came the eager reply

Nagato sweat dropped at the drooling inferno cat.

"Very well I will take you to the sea where there will be tons of fishes" he said turning around to go to the beach that housed the Shukaku"

 _"_ _Well that wasn't too bad, two down, seven to go"_

xxxxx

A/N well how was it?

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How to capture a tailed beast- 3 tails

 **"tailed beast talking"**

"normal talking"

 _"normal thinking"_

xxxxx

After dropping the 2 tails by the sea near the land of water Nagato started wandering around again. The three tailed turtle was very hard to find due to the fact that he lived underwater instead of land like most of the other tailed beasts. However luck seemed to be on his side because after wandering through a few towns, he came across some fishermen talking about hunting a giant turtle for turtle soup. Nagato internally laughed at the thought, a tailed beast, reduced to turtle soup. However externally he knew this was a golden opportunity. So he approached the extremely brave or dumb fisherman and asked to be part of their crew. At first they refused since they wanted the turtle to themselves but after showing them he was a ninja with a few simple tricks, they eagerly accepted his offer. After all if they were hunting a giant turtle, a ninja could be invaluable to their success.

xxxxx

So now here he was on a boat, staring at the sea and trying to locate the chakra of the demon turtle. However he couldn't seem to concentrate over the roaring of the engine. _"Idiots"_ he thought. If the turtle was indeed in this area, they would have scared it away by now. A few moments later he was proved wrong.

 **"** **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"** with a giant roar fit for a giant turtle, it rose above the water. Turns out the engine didn't so much as scare it away than wake him from his sleep.

All the sailors and fishermen fainted after feeling his anger; however Nagato managed to just stay awake. He put a simple genjutsu that made the turtle calm down so he could talk.

 **"** **What are you doing here, human"** asked the three tails still a bit annoyed at being woken up from his dream of eating dumb sailors that were trying to turn him into turtle soup.

"I have come to help you, those sailors wanted to make you into turtle soup.

Now really irritated he decided to teach them a lesson and ate them instead. Seeing Nagato's fearful expression he asked **"Relax, I don't plan on eating you, unless you also wanted to make me into turtle soup."** Narrowing his eyes, **"Did you?"** Nagato shook his head franticly the turtle wondered if it would fall off. "NO!" I wanted to move you to a different location so you wouldn't be bothered by them again.

 **"** **Sure, where to?"** he asked after a moment of thinking.

"You wouldn't mind sharing with the one and two tails would you?" Nagato asked in return.

 **"** **Not really but I would if I'm with Shukaku for long periods of time."**

"Great I will take you to where the 2 tails is and where you won't be disturbed by Shukaku"

 **"** **Fine climb on my shell."** He commanded

Nagato obliged not wanting to anger a tailed beast.

xxxxx

When they arrived they saw the two tails fishing fishes almost half its size with its tail as bait.

 **"** **MATATABI"** shouted the turtle.

The flaming cat looked up. **"ISOBU"** he shouted shocked

Nagato just kept quiet happy to have reunited two friends and surprised that they had actual names but really shouldn't since the 1 tails was called Shukaku (he was told on his way to the beach with Shukaku).

Nagato hopped off when they reached shore and decided not to interrupt the reunion and check on Shukaku.

 _"_ _Well that's 3"_ he thought.

xxxxx

read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guest your review made my day because you're the 1st review of the story

Now to answer your review

1\. Its moving this fast because I intended this story to have 1 chapter per tailed beast.

2\. The Akatsuki don't exist in this story them members are still part of their village, Zetsu was eaten by the seven tails and Nagato is at full health so he doesn't have to use his paths. The reason Konan is not with him is because she is watching over rain with Yahiko

3\. Don't worry I had to check my spelling for Akatsuki and the names for the tailed beasts ^.^ll

4\. I update this fast is cause I was aiming for a chapter a day

5\. Here's the next chapter

xxxxx

Chapter 4

How to capture a tailed beast- four and five tails (yes I said 1 chapter per tailed beast but is Nagato really going to go to earth country, to giant island (will be explained now) and back?)

 **"tailed beast talking"**

"normal talking"

 _"normal thinking"_

xxxxx

Nagato wandered around what he had originally assumed a beach but was really a REALLY big island that was connected to land. The only reason he didn't know earlier was because he happened to reach the island by land the first 2 times and arrived through by water the third. He almost got lost a few times but during those few times he found a dormant volcano, a forest that had trees with leaves the size of a house, a lot of bugs, a natural dam and a desert which he moved Shukaku to. He decided this was the best place to put the tailed beasts and was glad he stumbled upon it.

xxxxx

Now Nagato is off on a journey to find the 4 tailed monkey and 5 tails dolphin/horse…thing

 _"_ _Seriously"_ he thought, _"Why did the sage think a dolphin, horse hybrid is a good idea?"_ as he pondered this he saw foot and hoof prints. _"Did bigfoot have a unicorn?"_ he tried to remember as he followed the tracks.

After a few hours of walking he started feeling tremors. _"Earthquake?"_ he thought. That thought was lost after a shout of **"WOOO HOOOOOOO"** that blew him back a few meters.

After picking himself up Nagato saw that he found them. " _That was easy"_ he thought.

It seemed that the monkey was riding the horse…holding a stick and they were charging at… themselves?

 _"_ _They can use clones?"_ he thought in disbelief. He watched the former 4 tails impale the latter which promptly burst in a shower of lava. _"Great"_ he thought, _"I won't even be able to get close without melting"_. However it seemed that the horse sensed him and came running at him in full gallop which only took 5 seconds to reach him nearly a mile away. _"Fast"_ he thought. **"Hello human, what you doing here?"** boomed the monkey. "I came here to offer you to join my island" he managed to squeak out. **"And why would I want to do that?"** he laughed. "Because it's a nice island?" he questioned/replied **"Why would I choose an island over my own forest the size of a country?"** he questioned. "Shukaku, Matatabi and Isobu are there." Nagato answered. **"It would be nice to see them again"** came the 5 tail's voice

 **"** **Very well since my brother here decided to go, so shall I"**

Nagato released a breath he didn't know he was holding "Very well follow me"

 **"** **No we go by sea, land is too boring."** Refused the 5 tails.

"That's ok, it's about 100 miles southeast from here" Nagato told them.

 **"** **Climb on and hold on tight"** they instructed **"we will be there in a hour"**

"Right, please don't drown me" he whimpered the last part out.

With a boom they were off to meet their siblings.

A/N: so that's chapter 4

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How to capture a tailed beast- 6 tails

 **"** **jutsu"**

 **"tailed beast/summons talking"**

 ** _"_** ** _summon using jutsu "_**

"normal talking"

 _"normal thinking"_

"group talking at the same time"

 _"_ _group thinking at the same time"_

xxxxx

 _"_ _Great!"_ thought Nagato. _"How am I supposed to find the Shikkotsu forest? Its only accessible to the slug summoners and those who know of their location."_ After telling the other tailed beasts of his plan, they told Nagato that unlike them the six tails was in the summons world instead of the human world and the seven has disappeared and not even the other tailed beasts could find him. _"Think Nagato, there has to be a way! Slugs…summoners… slug summoners… TSUNADE!"_ He remembered the blond lady who was with Jiraiya, the one who trained him to be a ninja. He remembered seeing her summon a bunch of white slugs with blue stripes on their backs. _"She must know the location of the forest!"_ with this in mind he set out trying to locate the blond Sannin. He set out towards the hidden leaf. When he got there he put on a disguise and asked around for the whereabouts of Tsunade Senju. After a while of asking and getting the same answer that she left a few months ago, he set out again.

xxxxx

A few long months of searching he ended up at a place called village hidden in hot water-the place that has forgotten wars. Currently he is relaxing in one of its many hot springs after a long journey as he thought about where to next _"land of tea sound good. I should get some rare tea leaves for Konan and Yahiko It's been so long since I have seen them. Well time to get out or ill turn into a wrinkly old man at 20."_ Now sitting in a small restaurant that also had a small pub, eating some noodles, he looked around and to his surprise he saw a busty blond with a purple diamond on her forehead drinking sake from a bottle with a smaller woman holding a pink…. pig? He hadn't seen her for quite some time and didn't recognize the other girl but this was definitely Tsunade, but what was she doing here? Shouldn't she be in the leaf? Or was this a mission? These and many others swirled around his head as he got up and walked to them.

"Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't drink so much!" begged the black haired girl.

"Shut it Shizune" grumbled Tsunade as Nagato wondered if he caught her at a bad time, after all her temper is as legendary as her strength, meaning if you angered her, you would become a bloody splat on the ground.

"Umm Tsunade Senju?" asked Nagato timidly.

"What of it?" snapped the busty blond.

"It's me Nagato… from the hidden rain." He tried to get her to remember

"Oh you, the brat Jiraiya rescued, wheres the other two?" she remembered the 3 orphans they rescued in hidden rain during the war.

"They are still in rain, looking after it." Nagato answered.

"So what you doing all the ways out here? So far away from home." She asked as she downed another cup of sake.

"I came here looking for you. I need a favor. I need to go to the Shikkotsu forest" He explained

"And why is that?" Tsunade was now curious after all, it's not everyday someone looks for you asking directions to a mythical forest for the slug summons

"I am looking for the six tailed slug and I have reason to believe it is in the Shikkotsu forest.

Tsunade looked shocked as even she didn't know her summons housed a tailed beast. She did a few handsigns and muttered **"summoning jutsu"** – they were in a restaurant after all. With a poof a miniature version of the slug boss Katsuyu. **"Hello Lady Tsunade"** she greeted.

"Katsuyu" Tsunade greeted back "I've been informed that you are housing a tailed beast. Is this correct?" she asked. Somehow the white slug got even whiter, **"Who told you this Lady Tsunade?"** this was when Nagato stepped in. "I did" he said. **"How did you know?"** she asked in suspicion. "Let's just say I was told by number 1 through to 5" he answered cryptically. Katsuyu paled so much that the blue marks on her back faded to white. "Now Katsuyu, answer my question." Ordered Tsunade. **"Y-yes, Saiken found his way to the Shikkotsu forest some time ago. He said he was looking for a place where no humans would bother him so we let him stay."** Stuttered the ghostly white slug. "Can you summon him for me?" Asked Nagato. **"** **Yes, but we should probably go somewhere private"** she suggested. **"and big too"** she added as an afterthought.

xxxxx

After traveling for a couple of miles away they arrived at a clearing big enough to fit a tailed beast.

 ** _"_** ** _Summoning jutsu: Saiken"_** and with that a giant cloud of smoke came out and a giant slug with six failing tails appeared.

 **"** **Katsuyu, why have you summoned me during my afternoon meal."** Grumbled the surprisingly quiet voice of the 6 tails

 **"** **Nagato here claimed that the tailed beasts one to five told him of your location."** Came the reply. **"Oh so you have met them huh? It's been a few centuries since I have seen them."** He admitted

"How would you like to see them again? Offered Nagato.

 **"** **Only if you promise to get Chomei too, she's the seven tails"**

"She?" everyone including Tsunade and Shizune who's been quiet until now, watching the exchange between tailed beast, summon and human.

 **"** **You didn't know? Out of all of us only Chomei is the only one who's not male."** Saiken explained.

"Didn't _see that one coming"_ everyone thought.

"Very well. I will bring Chomei as soon as I find her" promised Nagato

 **"** **That's easy because like me, she is also hiding in a summons place, the bees to be(e) exact, last I checked they were in the land of honey"** he told them as he snickered at his own pun.

By then all the humans face was like -.-ll _"of course the bees would be in the land of honey"_

"Right ill head there as soon as I take you to the others and get some rest." Said Nagato .

"Thanks for the help, Tsunade, Shizune, Katsuyu….pig. See you around" he said as he was about to climb on Saikens head but thought better of it when he saw that his mucus was actually acid and was already killing all the plants within a 5 meter radius.

As he walked away Tsunade turned around and walked towards a bar to get drunk. "I'm too old for this" she said to herself, ignoring Shizune's warnings.

xxxxxx

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

sanbi221: I would use your suggestions for the eight tails but I can't because as you should have noticed they don't have jinchuuriki so killer bee can't really be a reason. As for the other one, well I would like to keep each capture as original as I can :P

How to capture a tailed beast- 7 tails

 **"** **jutsu"**

 **"tailed beast/summons talking"**

"normal talking"

 _"normal thinking"_

Xxxxx

"Stupid insect!" Nagato muttered angrily. Currently Nagato is in the not-so-well-known forest called Kamizuru forest. _"It should be called land of irritating bugs or crater full of stupid insects…"_ Nagato thought to himself as he trudged along the floor of the forest. He was heading to the land of honey where he would hopefully find someone who knew how to summon bees. _"Seriously why couldn't it be land of moon? I haven't had a nice relaxing vacation in…"_ at this Nagato paused, _"How long has it been?"_ After a bit of working out the months Nagato paled, _"Oh man Konan and Yahiko is going to kill me! It's been a whole three years!"_ As he started to panic and making a large noise scaring away the local insect life and generally disturbing the overall peace, He heard sounds of a battle. As he raced towards it he was mentally hitting himself on the head, after all how can someone who doesn't even have a weapon hope to help in a battle?

When he arrived there he saw a unconscious ninja and a lot of bees made of honey? He saw she seemed to have a concussion so he raced to the nearest town to find a hospital.

xxxxx

The next morning

xxxxx

Nagato walked in the room that held the ninja from the day before. As he walked in he heard muffled noises. One of which seemed to be female and was containing… was that excitement? She was happy she was in hospital after being treated for a concussion? Nagato being the polite gentleman knocked on the door and after hearing some noises and a poof sound heard a muffled "come in" in which he complied.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes you must be the one who brought me here, thank you. My name is Suzumebachi Kamizuru" She said and attempted to bow on the bed.

"It's no problem. I'm Nagato. May I ask who you were fighting?"

"I was fighting the boss summons of the bee contract for the right to summon her, and I did!" she claimed proudly

"congrats" he smiled.

Her mood was only brightened when a nurse walked in and said that she was fine and could check out.

xxxxx

After checking out Nagato walked her to her village which just happened to be outside the forest and in the same town they were in. turns out the Kamizuru forest was just a really big training ground and a place where a test is held to determine if a member could summon the queen bee.

When they arrived at the Kamizuru compound Nagato was thanked profoundly by her parents and asked if there was anything they could do. Nagato rubbed the back of his head and asked if they could summon their boss and that he would like to talk to her. After a look at each other and leading him to a training ground Suzumebachi's father bit his thumb and did some handsigns to summon the queen bee. When he finally convinced her to summon the seven tails, he was in for quite a shock. The seven tailed horned beetle was quite not what he expected. Shukaku was crazy, Matatabi loved to fish, Isobu disliked sailors and turtle soup, Goku was easy to anger but was usually lots of fun, Kokuo loves to race in the fields and Saiken just wanted his friend Chomei but she was… different because as the smoke cleared she looked up and called in a cheery voice **"HI I'm Chomei but you can call me lucky number seven!"** nearly bursting everyone's eardrums. _"That's got to be the loudest greeting I have ever had!"_ Nagato mentally moaned as he tried to get the ringing out his ears.

After the pleasantries were out the way Nagato told her about his offer and Saiken asking him to bring her to him, which made her agree immediately making him sweat drop.

After bidding farewell to the Kamizuru family Nagato set out to the island with Chomei in tow.

xxxxx

A/N: sorry if this is not as good as the others, I hadn't really planned it out and its 10:30 so im going to sleep now… zzzzzz

I would like to thank sanbi221 for creating a name to the poor unnamed forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

How to capture a tailed beast- getting help

"normal talking"

 _"_ _normal thinking"_

xxxxx

Leaving the island Nagato headed back to Lightning Country. As he walked Nagato thought about the octo-bull. _"I hope he isn't still angry with me taking Matatabi away"_ he thought nervously. But as insurance he took a small detour to Hidden Rain Village. _"I hope these herbs and sweets will calm Konan and Yahiko down."_ It wasn't known to many but all those close to them knew that Yahiko had a sweet tooth and always adored honey especially those that came from the Land of Earth, and Konan loved to drink tea especially those rare ones from the land of tea. That's why he went through one of the most expensive shops there to get the rarest and finest herbs for her back when he was looking for Tsunade, _"after all nothing but the best for friends that I haven't seen for such a long time."_

xxxxx

Hidden Rain Village

xxxxx

Nagato was exhausted walking for nearly 3 days with only a few rests in between, so when he was stopped by the security he wasn't the happiest man in the elemental nations.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the big and buff security asked.

"Nagato Uzumaki" came his tired and irritated reply.

Hearing this the guards opened his eyes so big Nagato wondered if his eyeballs would fall out. Before he shouted "OPEN THE GATES LORD UZUMAKI HAS RETURNED!" with that the great gates that protected the Hidden Rain was opened with a clang… right before he was almost crushed to death by his two friends.

"Good to see you too" he gasped

Which made Konan realize he was gone for so long without so much as a messenger bird saying he was ok. Nagato looked into her eyes and flinched. There was a fire behind them and it promised him hell. Nagato wished he could say he faced his punishment like a man but in truth- he hid behind Yahiko and the security guard screaming like a little girl.

"You never called, You never even sent a messenger bird, for 3 YEARS!" Konan was now the embodiment of the death god himself in Nagato's eyes. She raised her frying pan that she took out of… somewhere and prepared to smash him like one would in the game whack-a-mole and Yahiko being the supportive friend he was, stepped aside to let him face his impending doom. _"Traitor!"_ he thought as he quickly brought out his lifeline – the pack of super rare tea leaves that he brought in the land of tea.

Seeing one of the rarest tea leaves in the Elemental Nations Konan immediately stopped advancing in "attack mode" and instead advanced in "friend mode". Gently taking the box from his hands she placed them on a nearby table and hugged him, "good boy, you are forgiven." Yahiko whined seeing he didn't get anything but stopped whining as soon as he got his gift, a limited edition of honey cones made with the honey from the queen bee herself! As he drooled at his gift and distractedly agreed he was forgiven Konan took him to their house in the middle of the village.

As Konan made some tea with the herbs Nagato told him about his adventures and leaving both of them thinking he was insane, after all who in their right mind would even try approaching them in the first place! After assuring them that they weren't the bloodthirsty demons thought to be, Nagato addressed the problem. "You see since I took away Matatabi the 2 tailed demon cat, I think that the 8-tails is going to be out for my blood. So I need my two trusted friends to help me with this one." Nagato told them. "I would go, really but you see there is a problem" Nagato frowned, "I'm pregnant" this time it was Konan who dropped the bombshell and making Yahiko choke on his tea. He would have spit it out but since it was a rare tea, Konan would kill him if he wasted even a single drop regardless if he was the father to her child. Nagato was just as shocked but luckily wasn't drinking his tea so he had the luxury of allowing his jaw to hit the ground.

"WHAT?" they shouted at the same time.

"When were you going to tell me?" Yahiko demanded

"Since when?" asked Nagato

"In that order, today just before Nagato arrived and I only found out this morning."

"Wow congratulations you two what's his or her name going to be?"

"I was thinking if it was a boy it would be named after out sensei, Jiraya and if it was a girl Yahiko would choose, but back to your problem I think I can still help you with that. We recently caught a giant catfish and crab. I believe that if he is angry at you and you present it to him as a sign of peace he will listen to you "

"Before he eats you" Yahiko cheerfully piped in before being elbowed, hard

xxxxx

After bidding his friends goodbye Nagato once again set out towards Lightning County but this time with a giant scroll on his back.

xxxxx

A/N: i'm just going to end this here since I would like the readers opinion. Should the 8-tails be angry or not? I will make you all a deal. If I can get 5 votes on yes or no I will post both chapter 8 AND 9 WITH the epilogue on the same day or i could just pick myself if no one votes but that will take longer.

(you can vote on my poll thats on my profile, PM me or put it as a review)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

How to capture a tailed beast- eight tails

Well as promised here's chapter 8 (9 would be out in a few minutes) and I would like to thank Spirit Solider for helping. Go check out his stories (they are much better than mine)

 **"** **jutsu"**

 **"tailed beast/summons talking"**

"normal talking"

 _"normal thinking"_

Xxxxx

Going to the Land of Lightning was harder than Nagato thought, mostly because of the scroll he was carrying on his back.

"No pain, no gain" he said out loud to himself.

-in an alternate dimension-

Konan was about to capture the six-tails but at the last moment Pain sneezed and accidentally summoned him body that was holding the giant slug thus releasing his hold causing it to get away. _"Dammit"_ she thought, " _I guess the saying is true, no Pain no gain"_

-back to Nagato-

After a week of traveling Nagato finally reached the town he was in before he got Matatabi. _"brings back memories…"_ he thought as he remembered the flaming mass of fur. Suddenly he felt a shiver going up his spine as he slowly turned around.

 **"** **YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR HAND! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SQUASH YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"** came a demonic roar. Nagato almost soiled his pants but managed to steel his nerves at the last moment, "lord Eight-tails!" he squeaked, "I will be able to take you to where Matatabi and all except of nine tails are!"

 **"** **HA you mean to tell me you are the one Father told us about? That I really doubt! He foretold a mighty man, not some brat who soils his pants!"** he rapped

Nagato sweat dropped. A giant octopus-bull really shouldn't rap, it's not natural!

"I can prove it!" he shouted

 **"** **You say you can prove? Why would I go with a man who smells like poo?"** he continued.

Nagato sighed. It's time to bring out the big guns. With show movements to show he meant no hard, Nagato pulled out the scroll Konan gave him and unsealed the contents.

The eight tails eyes widened at the sight of the biggest catfish and crab he has seen!

He quickly grabbed them with his tentacles and gobbled them up and suddenly had the urge to say "hmm tastes like chicken" but managed to resist it.

Nagato just stood there with wide eyes and watched as he ate meals a quarter of his size in under 5 minutes.

 **"** **Very well, with my stomach swell, I will go with you, man of poo, or my name isn't Gyūki** **the mighty hachibi!"**

Nagato just wept; did he really smell that bad?

"Very well follow me" he said after he recovered

With that being said Gyūki picked up Nagato and they both ran away into the sunset… not really they just started traveling in the direction of turtle island, where all the others were- which just happened to be in the direction of the setting sun…

AN: sorry if it's a bit short but writing Gyūki really put a strain on my imagination.

So how was the rapping? If you think you could do better PM me and I will replace mine with yours ;)


	9. Chapter 9

How to capture a tailed beast- nine-tails

"PRINTED INK"

 **"jutsu"**

 **"tailed beast talking"**

 _" **tailed beasts thinking"**_

"normal talking"

 _"normal thinking"_

xxxxx

After his capture of the eight tails and a long rest after decipering the raps Nagato wandered around looking for any sign of a giant fox. At a town he stopped by he overheard a rumor that there was a creature sitting close to the hidden leaf village making a noise and disturbing the residence sleep. So he decided to investigate and went to the leaf village for the final tailed beast-the nine tailed demon fox. Outside he saw an unexpected sight, the nine-tails was weeping.

As he got closer he saw that his paws were covering his eyes and he seemed to be screaming.

 **"IT BURNS AAAHHHHH IT BURNS!"**

Nagato was confused since there didn't seem to be a fire, maybe he was squirted with a giant chili?

"Nine-tails, why you screaming?" he asked.

 **"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"** he didn't seem to be heard.

After asking for the third time and getting the same answer Nagato lost his patience and summoned a large amount of water on top of the nine-tail's head.

Shocked and wet, the fox stopped screaming and noticed the rinnegan bearer in front of him.

"Now that I have your attention, why were you screaming?" asked Nagato for the fourth time.

 **"For some reason I can't seem to remember I felt like I should go to the village over there"** the fox pointed a paw at the leaf village, **"and destroy it but when I went in I saw these two shinobi in green hugging and there seemed to be a sunset and beach behind them, I thought it was one of those illusions you ninja call genjutsu but when I tried to stop it, it only grew stronger, though I seem to recall seeing a red circle with three comas circling in a circle…"** it muttered distracted but after thinking on that he seemed to remember the "youthful duo" and started to scream again

 **"AHHHH IT BURNS! IT BUUURRRNNNNNSSS!"**

Nagato summoned more water and dumped it on his head again.

"What if I could help you forget it all?" he asked.

 **"You can try but even I cannot just simply forget it"** sniffed the almighty fox.

Nagato preformed a simple memory block jutsu, though it seemed to work too well. The nine-tails seemed to forget he even went to the village in the first place! So he started on his way again. Seeing he was forgotten Nagato jumped on the fox's head.

 **"Who are you and how dare you try to ride me!"** growled the fox.

Nagato simply held out a picture of the two green shinobi hugging and the fox collapsed moaning again. "Now if you would be so kind as to follow me, I will block these memories again." He stated

The nine-tails seeing no other option followed him to the area where Nagato took all the other tailed beasts.

Xxxxx

a week later

After getting the fox settle in, Nagato called everyone together for a favor.

When they have all been seated comfortably Nagato looked all of them in the eye and said, "I have called you all here today to discuss the future."

A few murmured questions.

"I have brought you to this island where you could all be safe. However, I have come to realize that the food supply is diminishing! At this rate we would have no food in 3 years time!"

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY FISHY MEALS!"** wailed the flaming two-tails.

Sweatdrops from everyone.

"So it is with this in mind that I ask of you all to help me realize a childhood dream of mine." Nagato continued, "It has always been my dream to have a zoo where I can have ferocious animals and people throughout the elemental nations will all visit this zoo!" Seeing the tailed beasts still had some doubts and hesitation, Nagato drops to his knees and activated his most dangerous, labeled "last resort only" weapon… the dreaded… puppy eyes! Unable to resist they all gave in and agreed.

Happy, Nagato then pulled a poster from his pocket and opened it up and showed them the advert. "so this is what i'v got so far."

"WELCOME ONE WELCOME ALL TO THE TAILED BEAST PARK! LOCATED ON TURTLE ISLAND, IT IS THE ONLY PLACE IN THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS THAT HAS REAL LIFE TAILED BEASTS BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! THEY ARE HARMLESS SO YOU CAN TOUCH, FEED AND INTERACT WITH THEM!"

"What do you think?" asked Nagato as he held up the poster, " This way there will be plenty of food!"

 ** _"What did we get ourselves into..."_** all the tailed beasts sobbed.

Xxxxx

A/N finally this is the last chapter done! Did I do a good job? review and tell me what i could improve on :)

And yes the tailed beast park may have been inspired by Jurassic park ^.^ll and no I don't own it u.u


End file.
